Dawn is Broken
by Varsity34
Summary: After their confrontation with the volturi, Bella goes off to collage as she planned before her transformation thinking her family is at no risks, But when the Volturi return Bella makes sure there's a fight and she was going to end it. Lemons ;)
1. Memories

**First EVER fan fiction ive done! **

Dawn is Broken.

chapter 1 - Memories

Most women would be jelous of my secret... never ageing eternity with the family every women wishes for.

Everything had fallen into place and nothing was left out of it.

Charlies house was now a place where everything seemed to shout dim human memories at me. Renesmee liked coming here to visit, it was an everyday thing Edward didn't mind coming alone with her, but i would most likely come with. Jacob never failed to follow either , in a strange way I look at him like my son now, not like the guy that was hopelessly in love with me while I hurt him. I'm not taking any motherly responsibility here, but if he was going to be with my renesmee I would need time to adjust to the thought and trust me time is a thing I dont need to worry about.

I also was glad charlie had found Sue, it gave me comfort to know my old man was still getting the dinner he always got just 4 years ago. from time to time my thoughts wandered into what will happen when he goes. Will I be in pain or will I simply forget about it, would I change him? Edward often told me renesmee thinks about it too, shes worried, her charlie and Sue have a garden going on in the backyard, everyday she shows me and Edward her progress I envy her, I wish I had the oppurtunity to do that.

"I'm blind i'm deaf I want to be a Ref!" Jacob shouted with a sarcastic tone from the living room, charlie and Jacob never fail to watch sunday night football.

It was when I finished thinking all of this and smiling at Renesmee soundly asleep in Jacobs arms that I found Edward starring at me. Passionatly with careful eyes examining my face. I only let him read my thoughts every once in while if he was good. He smiled that half hearted smile that would of made my weak human heart stop. I was beside him before I knew it. "Damn I keep forgetting im suppose to act human!" I whispered in Edwards ear. He laughed quietly to himself "I wish you still were." my head jerked up fast enough to see his emotions flicker across his face, I know he misses me blushing.

"You know if I were still human we woudn't have forever."

Edward smiled at me and sighed... "You being in my arms was forever too me."

I coudn't help thinking that "Forever" was ours now, our death sentenced was more than two months ago and everything that had happened seemed to be forgotten. Renesmee keeps asking when we will visit Zafrina and Benjamin, and I keep telling her soon. Edward and I had it all planned out already. A visit to Africa woudnt be that bad. The first family vacation we would have together, along with Jacob.

"show me what your thinking." Edward whispered, my new mind still coudn't coprehend how beautiful he was.

" Its not Tuesday yet, I thought we had a deal going on here?" I laughed as I slid my lips to his jaw.

Edward moved his lips towards my neck, im glad he can do that without wanting to kill me now.

"Well deal's off, itll be an everyday thing." He looked up and smiled "No" i sighed into him "Itll just give me away"

He smiled and got up " I think we should go Renesmee has had a long day she needs her sleep." He winks... I caught up too his mood, I played along.

Chapter 2 - Cant get Enough

"Dad were' leaving, Edward and I have something to take care of."

"Thats fine bells, but come back tommorow I got something planned for Nessie to do!" Nessie that name that name still bothered me, I guess Renesmee is a mouthfull Edward even started calling her that... unbelivable.

"Yea sure thing." I slowly unwraped Jakes arms from her... but his would only tighten "Jake!" I hissed

"I'll carry her to the car it is cold out there."

I had to get used to the fact, that im not warm, and that Jake was 108 degrees and I was only 20. It upsets me sometimes knowing that Renesmee is half human she likes to keep warm.

As Jacob carried her to the car Edward and I slowly walked behind them, his hand on my waist "Soo whats that something we have to take care of?" Edward grinned

" oh you know the everyday thing, I thought we should get started earlier today."

"Definetly" he whispered as he kissed me. His lips were tender and warm now. "Ugh" we heard Jacob say under his breath.

Edward laughed and pulled away, "your just jelous your missing out on the action dog!" He nodded towards Renesmee and my protective motherly instincts came in.

I had Jacob pinned to the side of the car "You touch her once like that and all that you know will be gone!" He glared at me while Edward laughed silently behind me, I could tell I awakened Renesmee because her heart had startled. I backed off and got into the car

"Jeez someones a little bit snappy, today!" He snapped back , I growled.

When we had arrived home I put Renesmee in her bed. 6 months from being born and already looks like a 5 year old, I wondered if Charlie has noticed.

I walked slowly towards our room Edward was already laying in bed... his clothes where on the floor. "Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you going to come seduce your all willing husband?" he smiled big, my clothes came off instantly and 2 seconds later I was in bed.. with him.

I coudnt get enough of him everytime I found a new perfect detail to his body. He was endlessly beauiful.

"I wish I could dream." he said in a sigh. I got up on his chest and got closer to him, "because If I could I would dream about you everynight"

"But you have me here everynight, naked beside you... isn't that enough?" Edward and I laughed "I guess you have a point." He leaned down and kissed me fiercely... and we happily left off in what we started yesterday.

"Did ya start earlier last night? because we heard a little rumble out there." Emmet said as Edward and I approched the house.

Emmet that brother of mine coudnt get enough of his sex jokes. I carefully thought of something and said

" No Emmet we just have something different to try everynight, if your going to be a vampire might as well take use of it!" I heard the house explode in laughter Carslile and Esme laughed endlessly Emmet frowned he was out of jokes.

"I'm surprised ya havn't broken down that cottage"

I smiled "We have self control." I winked at Edward he smiled.

I had started attending collage as I had planned before my transformation and strange twists of events. I hated seperating myself everyday for 5 hours from Edward and Nessie, sometimes attending collage just didnt matter to me. Everything I had ever wanted was now mine. But he insisted, we took the evening classes of course spending all night with Edward and half of my day with Nessie was ok for now, I knew soon I would get tired of this and eventually quit like I have before. But there was something different I no longer was a human. But a vampire who could memorize an entire text book in simply 2 hours.

The first day of "collage" was surprisingly eventfull for me.

I arrived in the Ferrari, Edward's after car. Everyone stared at the car trying to see through the dark well needed tainted windows. The weather here was different almost bipolar. One day it could be rainy and cold as hell, the next could be one of those days you just want to go out for a walk or run outside, I probly would of if I was still human.

I could feel every gaze waiting for me to get out, nerves over took me I thought being a vampire came with more advantages.

I gathered my bag and unecessary books, I looked down at myself the tight black jeans knee length boots and leather jacket looked less appealing to me now "Really Bella?" I asked myself, Alice being 2,000 miles away and she still had the power to dress me up for my first day of collage. great. I opened the glove compartment and stocked up on contact lenses," 6 cases seem enough." My phone vibrated an instant second later, it was Alice

"Yes 6 will be enough for today! Have a great day Bella! :)"

I opened the door slowly and saw shocked eyes and opened jaws ( I expected it ) I closed the door slowly and walked cautiosly towards the entrance. I could hear the silent whispers... " Damnn look what rolled in " " Fine peice of a.." I turned, I heard his heart stop skipping a beat. I gave a innocent smile and walked away this day was going to be fun.

**I will continue I just need Ideas!? Any good ones? Please review (: Thanks**


	2. Not Again

Collage wasnt any different from High School, inappropiate teens everywhere I wondered how some of these kids even got accepted into Dartmouth.

The first bell had rang and I was late to my first class Literature. I quickly scanned the hallways for the room numbers and found my class. Class had already started, I knocked softly, aware that if i knocked normally I would of knocked the door down. I heard the footsteps that trailed behind the door, the door opened abrupbtly.

A tall slender man with gray hair and a hitler mustache opened the door, he looked wary like he didnt want to be here as much as I didnt want to.

"Ahh late for class already Msss.?" He waited for a name as he looked me up and down.

"Err Bella, Bella Cullen." My new name still took me by surprise it sounded good. "Alright come in and take a seat. class was just about to start"

I hesitated going through those doors knowing as soon as I did I would see and hear the quiet stares and gasps that ive gotten from everyone today. Iv'e never liked attention, it always felt like someone who was about to throw themselves of a cliff. But now it felt kinda flattering.

I walked in immiedietly looking for an open seat, I had found one right smack in the middle, next to two big muscular guys that were obviously jocks and obnoxious, "

_Umm no thank you." _The other was beside a brown eyed skinny girl who was to busy reading her book. "She doesn't seem that bad" I whispered.

I made my way up the stairs and heard the silent whistles and whispers. I sat down next to her and she looked up and gasped. I gave her an innocent smile and introduced myself.

" Hi im Bella " I held my hand out, just so I would make a good first impression.

She slowly lifted her hand and shaked mine.

" Im Morgan " She smiled shyly. Something in her reminded me of me her hair, eyes, or awkwardness? Coudn't decide. She looked down at her book and swept her hair to the side. Her scent instantly hit me , the smell was sweet. I held my breath and closed my eyes "

_calm yourself Bella, dont want to seem like the wierd girl on the first day_

The rest of the class time dragged on it was like time was doing this on purpose, just so I didnt go home to see my beautiful daughter and handsome husband. The thought of Edward waiting for me at home patiently me irritated me, knowing that right now we could be doing so many unimaginable things!

I chuckled softly and Morgan seemed to have noticed.

"Whats funny?" she asked innocently, _So she was the nosy type ehh?_

"Umm nothing I was just thinking Mr. Gray looks a bit like Hitler."

" I thought the same thing when I walked in!" _She gets me. _I turned around and Mr. Gray shouted at the class

_"_By some miracle you ignorant 18 year olds got into collage, this place is not for fun and games we are here to listen and learn young people! So to start off the year I am going to assign partners for the incoming project." He went on a list that seemed infinite and I finally heard my name and an unknown one. " , you will be partnered with Mr. Sanders." I glanced over to the so called sanders guy, to find him staring and smiling at me. He walked over confidently. He was tall with blue eyes and black hair, he wore a cardigan and jeans.

" Hi i'm Ryan Sanders." He stretched his hand across to me and smiled admiring my body. " Bella cullen " I hesitated stretching out my hand, he took it. I felt him shiver to my coldness. " Its a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady like you Bella." _Great a flirt, Edward will enjoying hearing this! Maybe I shoudnt tell him._

" Thanks." I stood up and walked, he catched up to my pace. " Soo may I ask where are you from?" I turned and smirked didnt want to give him different signs. " Forks, Washington" I smiled " Ohh thats a umm small town? How can such a beautiful girl come from there?" He tried leaning in and grabbing my book bag for me, I dodged his hand. I shyly laughed " Want to go get something to eat?" _If only he knew. _" Im not very hungry, but thanks for asking." I knew he wasnt going to give up on his flirting.

"Well let me introduce to myself to you!" He held his glare at me while I attempted to look away. "Im from Boston, my father owns a big company there." He blabbed on about himself while I thought about my loving Renesmee, I wonder what she's doing right now?

It felt so long that I didnt even know we had sat down at a nearby bench in the Library. Answering with "hmm" and "oh" He attempted again to take me to lunch " Common you got to be hungry now?" He stretched his hand towards me pleading and pleading. When my salvation arrived Edward.

I could smell his scent from across the room and a similiar one too... Renesmee.

"Mommy!" I quickly reacted and was now stretching my arms out for her. She ran to me and finally reached me. She smelled sweet and looked lovely. Her curls hanged beautiful like always. Then I saw my handsome husband. He walked over and reached us swiftly. I glanced at Ryan and saw him smirk nervously.

" Hey Edward what are you doing here?" I smiled widely he smiled back but glared at Ryan.

"Err Edward , Ryan Sanders." "Ryan , Edward" Edward took his hand from his pocket and reached his hand across to Ryan. Ryan took it in his hand and I heard him whinze to Edwards cold and hard handshake. _Ohh no._

" Ryan this is Edward my husband." Ryan looked frantically at my right hand with my marriage ring. It looked like his face turned from a light tan to a bright red. " Ohh I didn't... uhh ... know... you . were.. married?"

"Soo she left out that part?" Edward asked as he looked at me and grabbed my waist. My skin tingled at his touch, impossible I didnt have nerves in my body anymore?

" Well im gonna go.. nice to have met.. you Mr?"

"Mr. Cullen" he replied confident "oh" Ryan said and left.

Edward waited until he was out of sight, and I was done attacking Renesmee with kisses.

"Who is he?" He glared at the ground. "Calm down he's just my partner for Lit" He took my hand and kissed it " I miss you, and its only the first day. Maybe you shoudnt come anymore" He smiled at me _ohh gosh I cant resist that look, wait Renesmee is around controll yourself._

_" _Is it that? Or is it Ryan?" I jokingly asked as my arms let go of Renesmee and wrapped around Edwards neck. "Hmm please." He replied, my arms pulled me towards him and my lips brushed his neck. He smelled extra sweet to me today I coudn't resist, his lips found mine and kissed me slowly, but cautiosly knowing that Renesmee was around. I pulled back and let go of him and walked towards Renesmee. "Mhmm im not leaving now." I looked back and winked at Edward.


	3. My perfect Family

I held my Renesmme in my arms attacking her with loving kisses. She laughed in return and craddled into my chest. She spoke quietly

"Mommy I missed you today." she said while playing with my hair "I missed you to baby." I kissed her on the hand and brought it up to my cheek.

Flashes of Edward and Alice came into my head, Alice dressing her and going on about style, then Edward in the back leaning perfectly against the door frame smiling at her. Later Esme making her a bowl of cereal.

She lifted her hand off my cheek and began humming to herself, I smiled brightly at my little angel then turned towards Edward who was walking beside me.

I noticed his expressions as people walked by us. "Your the hotestt babe in the school Bella." He smiled at me "Too bad your married!" He said triumphant "Yea too bad." I said trying to be seductive not that I needed to try evidently. I lowered Nessie to the ground near a small garden and let her admire the yellow and blue flowers. Edward kneeled down beside Nessie and examined the flowers as well, and here I was looking at my perfect little family.

"Look Mommy there so pretty!" Renesmee said in a high pitched voice I walked over to her and took the flower that was in her left hand.

"Very pretty Renesmee, but not as pretty as you." I smiled at my sweet baby and saw her blush I now understood why Edward liked it so much when I blushed. Edward now stood beside me

"My two beautiful girls." he said, I quickly stood up and kissed him on the cheek

"I think iv'e had enough collage for today, lets go home." I lifted Renesmee into my awaiting arms and held Edwards hand with my free hand.

As we approached our luxirous cars Nessie saw my Yellow Ferarri, she adored that thing more thatn I did I guess she really was Edwards daughter,

"Daddy may I ride with Mommy?" She asked politely, she had excellent manners, taking it after her father of course.

"Of course sweetie." Edward said back, with a smile on his face, we approached my car and Edward took Nessie out of my arms to put her into her car seat. It was ridiculous as in why she had a car seat she was just as indestructible as Edward and I, but we had to act like any normal family.

I watched as Edward strapped Nessie carefully into her seat, she began making faces at the overlapping belts

"You don't like it much huh baby?" I asked her chuckling in between words,

"Not at all!" She tugged at the belts and I heard one rip "Oops" she said innocently with a teasing smile on her face. I made a quick funny face at her before Edward approached me. He took my waist in his hands

"Ill see you in a bit." He whispered into my ear he took a step back and walked toward his car, I watched as he walked away from me, he tucked his hands into his pockets and walked that sexy walk he had. I bit my lip as my eyes moved toward his ass "Momma like"

I got into the car and started it up, when the engine awakened with an unbelievable rumble Renesmee laughed imitating the sound, that was her favourite part. I turned on my lights and headed towards the main highway, on the way home my mind imagined the things I was going to do with Edward tonight.

**Added a little family moment there, still thinking on some more ideas! If you have any don't me afraid to say some ;) **

**Thank you for the reviews! (:**


	4. Day Dreams

Havn't** updated in a while, just havn't had anytime! Well I hope you enjoy this lemony filled chapter ;)**

. "Mommy?" I heard Renesmee say making me snap out of my daydream,

I turned my eyes to the mirror to catch her smiling at me,

"Whats so funny honey?" I raised my eyebrows and asked her curiously

her high pitched laughter filled the car only bringing joy and a smile to my face forcing me to laugh with her even dough I didnt know what the joke was about. She brought her laughter to giggles.

"May I know whats so funny, baby?" I asked, her gaze met mine on the mirror and smiled big.

"Jakie told me a story about when you were a human momma!" She giggled slowly to herself

I gripped the steering wheel, "Jacob" I muttered silently to myself.

"Oh yea baby, what did he tell you about?" I thought about all the emberassing clumsy human memories ive had, there was just to many.

"He said you were very clumsy!" She beamed bright at me, and I coudnt help, but laugh and smile back at her.

"Uhh Jacob, yes I was very very clumsy!" I told my daughter, great now she knew how much of a pathetic human her mother was.

We arrived and I got out of the car to take my precious daughter out of the car, her slow breathing always brought a wave of relaxation to me.

I opened the door to the house that held 6 vampires going on about there buissness. Rosalie met me right at the door. "Alice called, we know what your doing tonight i'll take Nessie!" Of course Alice would anticipate this night and make arrangements for Renesmee to sleep with Rosalie and the rest, I guess I had Alice to thank for that.

I heard the engine of the volvo turn on the driveway, I gave my sweet daughter a kiss on her warm pink cheek and took off to Edwards awaiting arms.

I met Edwards hand grasping it in mine, it fit perfectly in mine and always will.

"I got plans for us tonight." I mocked him as I walked infront of him and then sprinting into the forest to our small cottage, I could sense his persue after me and I responded by running faster arriving to our cottage first.

"Ha beat you!" I shouted in victory towards him, he walked through the door and closed it

"Only because you got a head start." He said calmly beaming that amazing smile he had.

I rolled my eyes, and took him into a hug,

"You smell wonderful today"

He sighed into me as he bagan to unzip my jacket I wraped my arms around his neck and whispered "Ive been waiting for this all day." into his ear. His lips crashed against mine, and My lips synchronized themselves to his, My desperate hands worked themselves to the top of his shirt ripping through the useless buttons that I just didnt have time to work through. I lifted my arms as he took the jacket off me, there was just too much clothes! I ripped the navy blue shirt off him and reached for my blouse and tore it off me, His lips were at my neck placing delicate kisses. My hands roamed his perfectly sculptured chest and drew him close to my breasts I pushed him onto the bed and climbed untop of him. I kissed his lips passionatly and felt his hands getting closer to the button of my jeans, I reached in and helped him unbotton them, his free hand grabbed one of my breasts as his thumb traced circles around my nipple, I let out a moan in pleasure I coudnt take it anymore I need him all of him now! I lowered my hips to meet his and grinded against his awaiting cock. his lips stopped to enjoy the movements I was doing. "Bella" he moaned out in a whisper,

I heard my jeans being ripped off under me and felt his hand rub my thigh stopping at the entrance of my pussy, he tore them in a quick movement, and I felt myself being on the bottom of him. I saw every flawless handsome feature of his perfect body. He took out his awaiting member and rubbed against my clit and then he slid into me...

EPov

I watched bellas expressions as I slid in and out of her slowly, feeling my cock get massaged by her pussy, I felt her shiver in pleasure as she called out my name, making me want to give her more pleasure, there was nothing more that mattered to me now than always giving Bella what she wants. I brushed my lips across her breasts as I felt her fingers dig into my cold hard skin.

"Edward I love you" She whispered into my ear in between moans,

"I love you more my beautiful Bella." I exhaled back into her hair, and then we where both of into deep pleasure.


End file.
